Iron Fox
by ADILuzumakinamikazeali09
Summary: Naruto gets plunged in a suped up Kamui and wakes up in a hospital unknown to him. More inside.
1. Waking up to

Hey guys, Adil here. Been a while, i know, just been very busy. Don't worry. i havent forgotten my other story, just need some time. I will update soon. This story has been in my head so i wanted to put it on paper. if it has good reviews i might just continue with it, if not well i would just delete it. anyway enjoy!

"Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..."

That was the sound of a heart monitor, hooked up on a person, who looked like hell. He also had a lot of other wires hooked up to him, and some blood transfusion equipment and drips, and a breathing mask.

"Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..."

"When will he wake up, Tony?" Asked a female voice.

"I don't know, Pepper, it's all up to him. He was beaten up pretty badly when i caught him. Fractured skull, 4 broken ribs on each side, broken left arm and fractured right one, plus his left leg was also fractured with a sprained ankle, and that's just the bones. He had a lot of internal bleeding. Whoever did this to him, really wanted him to die, but this kid is a fighter from what i can tell. The doctor said he also had a lot of old scars." The male voice, identified as Tony, said while showing her the boy medical chart.

The female, identified as Pepper, just stood there, mouth agape, looking at the kid in shock.

"H-H-he i-is still alive after all that!"

Tony just nodded his head.

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP!"

The boy's body started to shake violently and his heart monitor started to read that his heart rate was sky rocketing.

"Go get a doctor quickly; he is going into cardiac arrest! Hurry!" tony shouted out. He ran to the boy's bedside and tried to hold him down

Two doctors rushed in, and one injected something to calm him down while the other helped tony to hold him down. Two nurse also came in, one pushing Tony and Pepper outside.

"Don't worry Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, we will do our best to take care of the boy. Just relax, okay. Go home, please, go and get some rest, there is nothing further you can do, we will contact you if we need anything." She then turned and left.

"She's right pepper, lets go home, we will come back tomorrow okay."

Pepper just nodded. As they were about to leave, a doctor rushed out from the room.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! He is awake! Come quickly!"

Tony ran towards the room. As they entered, they saw his eyes half opened and him struggling to move his arms and legs. It looked like he was trying to get up. He was also mumbling something.

"..nata...k...bi...te...me...ma...da...ra..."

"What was that?" the doctor holding down asked. "What is your name boy?"

The boy just waved his hand to the doctor's face, like trying to grab him.

"Na...Nar...Naru-to...U...Uzu...Uzuma-ki..."

"Naruto Uzumaki, where do you live, and who is your parents?" the doctor asked, getting him to lie down.

"I'm a-a-an orph-an, fro-m Ko-noh-a" he whispered out. His eyes then closed and his breathing evened out.

"Wow! He has a very strong immunity, the sedative finally kicked in after five minutes." Exclaimed the doctor. "And that's almost four times the dose, that's like taking down four elephants."

Tony then made his way to the head doctor.

"Is he alright doc?" he asked

"Yes, he is fine, i don't really know what happened, but he is fine, out of the danger zone. His bones is setting in place and healing, his internal bleeding is healed. Its amazing really, it is only two days and he has healed what would take at least three weeks. And the way he is going, i would say he would be up and moving in three more days, and fit as a horse in five days, six tops."

Tony had a shock look also on his face.

"I have some bad news though, Tony." That snapped Tony's attention. "He has a similar condition to you, not the same, yet similar. He has around five pieces of metal, bout two to three millimetres long around his chest cavity. Two is stuck in his bones that are close to the left side breast bone, and three is around the heart. It's moving closer, very slowly, but it is moving. If we go in and operate, we might make it worst, it's to high risk. They is only one thing i could do and that is up to you, and you know what i am talking about, it's up to you."

Tony was a mind blown. He knew his condition was bad, but thanks to his chest piece, he is alive.

"How long does he have?" Tony asked.

"I would say two weeks, tops, three." Replied the doctor

"And when do you think he would be up?"

"Well the way things are going, in two days."

"Okay, i would be back then, i want to talk to him first."

The doctor nodded his head and went back to check up on Naruto.

Tony went back and met up with Pepper, and the left the hospital.

He was quiet the whole way to his home, and Pepper was a little worried.

"Tony, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice was laced with worry.

"He is going to die, in approximately 3 weeks." Just like that, he said it.

"W-wh-what? Why? How?" she replied, almost shouted it out.

"He has some metal fragments, moving closer to his heart, which will eventually kill him. It's to high risk to operate and remove it. How it got there, i don't know. Could be like me, i don't know"

"Oh, but, can you help him, like with that thing on your chest, make one for him?"

"Yea, but, i don't know anything about him, who he is. I would like to, so i want to talk to him first and then from there i would decide. I might jus give him that old one."

"Ok, i want to go to, ok, we would talk to him."

Tony just nodded his head. He has a lot of thinking to do.

_**Back at the Hospital.**_

_Naruto mindscape_

"**Naruto-kun, get up, please. Get up, Naruto-kun, please get up." A very feminine voice whispered pleadingly.**

"Grhrrmmgmrrhm..."

"**Come on, get up..."**

"Five more minutes..."

**A tick mark formed on the female head. "Well if you don't get up now, then no more sex for you then..." she said while cleaning her nails."**

That did the trick. He was up faster than the speed of light.

"Im up, im up, im up."

"Katsumi, not funny," he said while wearing a pout.

The now identified female voice, Katsumi just giggled.

"urgh, my head..." Naruto muttered. Then he got to his feet, eyes cold. "Fuck!, whats going on, where's that fucker Madara, Sasuke and Obito, and that fucking hypocrite son of a bitch father of mines, Minato?!" he shouted out.

_**Somewhere else...**_

A certain tunic wearing sound kunoichi, who is alive, thanks to a certain blond sneezes.

"Some fucking son of a bitch is using my lines!" she shouted out to nobody. She then quiets down and start blushing, and giggling, a little blood running down her nose, "or is it Naruto-kun, by the way, where is he? I want to see that tool of his again, haven't seen it in a while, Naruto-kun! Where are yoooou?"

She jumps away, looking for her Naruto-kun and his tool.

_**Back at the hosptital, in Naruto's Head...**_

"**Calm down, Naruto, there dead."**

"huh" that was his intelligent reply, after cursing worst than a sailor, or a certain red head. He then shivers, and has a feeling, a certain feeling that is very pleasurable.

"i suddenly have a feeling that a certain red head is looking for me...weird" he muttered out.

"**Naruto, are you listening to me?"**

"ohh, right, what you mean dead? Who killed them?"

"**You did, well practically destroyed them i should say."**

"I did...oh fuck! Yeah i fucking did! When i beat down Obito after draining that fucking hypocrite Minato out of your other half of chakra, i massacred those sons of bitches. But then Minato had some weird seals, and he and Hiruzen combined with Madara and took Nagato next eyes and combined with Obito body, and used the Rinnegan to take full control of the Jubi. Dam that fight was hard, but thanks to you and me studying all those seals we blocked they connection, undid that weird chimera technique that bastard did, sealed the Jubi back into the moon, while separating the tailed beast and bringing back the other jinchuuriki, which was fucking taxing, leaving me half dead. Madara and Minato was also on there last legs, but still almost tore me a new asshole, but i fucking sealed them up, thanks to the jinchuurikis, but then that gay asshole, Sasuke came and stab me in the back cause he was so jealous of my power, saying something that his sword would kill me, ha like if, but Hinata came and showed him, hehehehe..."

"**Yup, thats about it, im very impressed Naruto-kun, you beat those fuckers bad, but you forgot about the part where he used his last ditch effort to kill Hinata with that fucking eye, and where you jumped in killed him, got knocked out, and went through some weird portal. Which brings me here..."  
**

"What's wrong?"

"**We are not in Konoha anymore, somehow, Sasuke kamui had some effect with some lingering chakra of the Jubi power, which amped it up a lot and sent you across dimensions."**

Well, that bowled Naruto over. He just stared at her shocked.

"So where am i, and can you carry us back home?"

"**I am sorry Naruto-kun, but i can't, i don't know anything bout cross dimension travelling. But the good news is that since you were the one sealing the Jubi and the combined Minato, Hiruzen, Madara, Obito, you got there eyes, the combined Rinnegan/Sharingan."**

"Well, that's good, but, after all that, i can't see my home again i would trade these eyes for that in a heart beat, thanks for trying to cheer me up, though." He said, a little down.

Katsumi just nodded, and Naruto found a place next to her, and sat down. The silence just took the place, for how long?, no one knew. Naruto just sat there looking at his hands, in his little own world.

"Katsumi?...how long was i out for?"

"**I think, 3 days, almost 4,"**

"Huh, 4 days eh, well i think its time for me to get up, explore this new world, see what kind of place i am gona spend the rest of my life in, what do you think?"

Katsumi jus nodded her head with a smile.

"Well I'll see you in a bit." And with that he faded out of his mind.

" Yes Naruto-kun, the rest of your life, less then 2 weeks", she whispered out tears in her eyes.

_**In the Hospital**_

"Damn, those bastards really did a number on me, fuck! Its gona take atleast another 3 days to be able to run around a place like Konoha at least 50 times, and a week to make it to 150." those were the words of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"And good morning to you to, Mr. Uzumaki, welcome back to the world of the living" said a voice not familiar to the blond ears.

Naruto's head snapped up to the person, "Who the fucks are you?"

"Me, I'm known to many as an inventor, Tony Stark, but to the world," here he walked up to naruto, with his full armour coming on, and his face mask sliding down, " to the world, i am known as Iron Man."

"Huh?!"


	2. Fixing a few heart problems

Chapter 2- Fixing a few heart problems.

Uzumaki Naruto, age 19, had a very hard life. Orphaned at birth, tortured, starved, buried alive, beaten countless times and even violated by both sexes before he even reached his early teens and witnessed and fought in a war. His father was the one that made his life the way it is. He could say that he witnessed a shit load more than any other person his age could live through. Plus he could hardly be surprised by anything. He even travelled through a portal to another universe. But here he is, mouth wide open, watching a man in an iron suit.

"Huh?!, come again?"

"I said, you can either call me Tony Stark, or Iron Man."

"Urmm, okay, Stark-san, well my name is-"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, yes i know." Tony cut him of before he could finish.

"Erm, how did you know?" Naruto watched him a little suspiciously.

"You told us."

"I did? When? I just got up."

"Around two days ago, you woke for a little while. Enough chit chat, now, we have important business to get to."

"Business, i don't have time for business, i got to find a way...home." He finished a little quietly. He started to wonder as the words of Katsumi replayed in his head. She didn't know how to carry him back, nor did he. His shoulder slumped.

"Well, you have to because there is no way your leaving without answering some questions i have. Plus if you want to live to."

"What do you mean, live?"

"We will get to that soon, now, who are you, and where are you from?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, i am from the fire country, Konoha."

"Sounds Japanese. Are you Japanese, or from Japan?"

"What's Japanese? Oh wait, you don't know, i am not from this time or dimension."

Now it was Tony's turn to be surprised.

"What! That's impossible! Dimension travel? Stop making stories up kid."

Naruto was getting a little angry of being accused of lying.

"I am not lying! Why would i? You don't even know who i am."

"True, fine so, say you were telling the truth, what happened to you to put you in that condition?"

Naruto eyes stared directly into Tony's. He watched him carefully. He then turned and watched out the window.

"I was in a war against a mad man. My village teamed up with the other 4 nations, and we went to war against this mad man. He wanted to cast our world under an illusion and control it. When i was born, our village was attacked by a powerful creature known as The Kyuubi. A giant fox with nine tails. Our leader at that time sealed it into me, which made me a jinchuuriki, or what would loosely be calle-"

Tony cut him of here "The power of human sacrifice."

"Yes, he sealed it into me, here." He raised his shirt showing him the seal.  
"They are eight others like me. The mad man, which was named Madara, needed the beast powers to make his plan worked. He had captured 7, and needed the other 2, which was me and another. The other four nations, realising that they were in trouble, forged an alliance, and we all went to war against him. Almost 3 months of war and it was down to me against him. In the end i defeated him and in the end another person interfered and sent me here. How that happened i don't know exactly."

Tony, during the whole story, was just watching him as he stared out the window, telling his story. He could see that he wasn't telling the whole story, but he was still telling the truth. He was still amazed that, it was possible, and that this man, travelled, somehow into another dimension, and somehow ended up here, in his.

"So, you were in a war, and in the final battle, somehow crossed into this dimension. So your side won the war?"

"I guess. Madara is dead. He was the leader. So we won. I don't know what's going on, and i am not sure if i can go home. Guess i can call this a permanent vacation." Naruto said that last piece, with a small smile on his face. He recalled the little good times he had. He would miss all his favourite people back home.

Tony could see in his eyes the pain he is going through.

He started to ponder. Should he give up his secret to save this person life. Even so, he could understand his pain. He did create weapons for war. Plus he witnessed it first hand and now he was trying to stop it. He also knew that this kid was not going home anytime soon. He had his answer. He knew exactly what he is going to do. plus he could always use a new assistant. Probably an apprentice.

"Alright, now i made my decision. Naruto, your life is in danger. You have some metal fragments around your heart, which is slowly moving towards it. Now it would kill you, not now, but soon. The doctors tried to take out most of it, but can't take out all. I have a device that can help you. Do you want me to help you?"

"Wait, wait, wait. What?! I am going to die. Impossible!"

"It is true. The metal fragments are small. But once it in there, in your chest, it cannot come out that easily."

"So that is what that bastard meant. Fucking teme. But why do you want you to help me? I mean, we just met, and i don't even know you."

"To tell you the truth, i don't know completely the why, but something tells me to. Plus, you never know what karma brings around. And you will owe me one."

Naruto just stared right at him.

"Fine, How long till i can get out of here. I don't really enjoy hospitals you know."

"The entire procedure will take a couple of hours. So by tomorrow evening, tops the following day. Now I'm going to call in the doctors to prepare you for the operation, just relax. See my chest here; it would be the same way on you."

"Huh, looks cool, just tell those doctors to hurry."

"Yeah yeah, just relax."

As the doctors came in, Tony glanced back to Naruto once more, with a thought in his head.

'Don't make me regret this decision, Naruto."

_**Naruto Mind.**_

"You knew, didn't you, Katsumi?"

"Yeah, sorry Naruto-kun, i couldn't heal it, nor get it out, and didn't know why. I just couldn't tell you that your life was about to end. I'm sorry." Replied Katsumi. She didn't know what else to do. Her chakra couldn't even budge it.

Naruto just sighed.

"Well at least this guy Tony could help. I really do owe him 1. plus that suit looks really cool. I wonder what it does."

"They have started to put in the device. I wonder if i could mod it for our chakra to flow through it." Katsumi said breaking Naruto out of his thought process, "It feels very powerful. But it doesn't do anything to the body. It's like a core of power just sitting there, on your chest. It's electrical though. The structure of the device is to create electricity. I could tweak the basic atomic structure with my chakra, and let some of my concentrate structural base essence in it."

Naruto just stared at her.

Katsumi giggled at his face. "Simply put Naruto, what gives me unlimited chakra, i can put it in the basic structure of the device, making it not only to produce electric current, but also boost the production of your chakra through out your body, plus let mines flow faster through you, and increase the production. It will increase your natural strength and speed a lot. Your normal running speed with out chakra was like that green spandex man without his weights on. Well now it's double that you could say. Strength is like wise. The downside though is that, your chakra control will be shot. Badly."

"Damn it, and i work so hard to perfect that. Well life is not that simple. I leave it to you."

Katsumi just nodded and sat down to begin her work.

"It will take awhile. I will need a lot of concentration and timing. As they put that device in, i have to start it before they finish the procedure."

"Ok, well let's hope everything goes to plan."

Naruto walks next to her and sat down. He closed his eyes and relaxed with her.

"Well Mr. Stark, the procedure went perfect. The metal fragments have stopped moving, and is actually moving backwards towards the magnet. We managed to get the one stuck on his breast bone. So, in a couple of weeks all will be on the magnet, and you just got to take it out clean it and he will be normal as ever."

"Hmm, that very good. Thanks doc, when will he be ready to leave?"

"Well, tomorrow morning. He is still unconscious." With that the doctor left Tony to himself, looking at the old chest piece in his hand. The first one he created.

Tony sat back down on his chair.

'I hope this is a good decision. Actually, it feels like its one of my best one.' His thoughts made him smile.

"What's with the smile, Tony? I hardly see those these days."

"I just have a good feeling bout this kid, Pepper."

"You sure giving him the new model one is such a good idea?"

"Well, we will just have to see for ourselves." He finished with a smile. He took her hand and left the hospital waiting for Naruto to get up, but if he had just turned around, he would have seen some one sneaking out of the room, the door opening slowly and an empty bed.


	3. The Red Headed Beauty

**Okay, here is a next chapter. Not much to say, just THANK YOU for all the awesome reviews. It makes me happy.  
**

**Well when you guys read this chapter, some answers to question would be answered and you guys might have more. **

**So let me answer the ones you will have here. **

**Natasha has not joined S.H.E.I.L.D yet. She is still a Russian spy. She has not met Hawkeye yet. This story is taking place a little before Avengers have started. **

**Anymore questions, will be answered in the next update! **

**Oh and please check my other story if you guys want. To Be A Angel is on hold until after my exams. **

**PEACE! XD JA NE!**

Chapter 3. – The Red Headed Beauty.

_**Bar**_

"Yo! Stark, you awake man, you just dazed off there." A voice shook Tony out of his daze. He knew that voice well. His best friend, James "Rhodey" Rhodes.

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking bout, things."

"That kid, who you saved couple months back, is that what's on your mind?"

Stark was silent for a while. Still holding on to the piece of paper found on Naruto bed.

"Yeah, Rhodey still can't believe he just disappeared without a trace."

"Hey man, there's not much you can do, we all are searching, and doing everything in our power to find him. Plus, if that is his note, he will find you."

Stark looked back to the paper in his hand.

"_If you're reading this, then I'm long gone. Sorry for just disappearing on you, but i need to clear my head a little. I know i owe you one for saving my life, and i promise i will return the favour. Anyway, thanks for the device on my chest once more. Once my minds clear, and i figure my next step, i will find you._

_Naruto Uzumaki._

"I really hope so, Rhodey, cause if that chest piece falls in the wrong hands, who knows what could befall all of us."

"I thought you said he was a, Ninja? Wouldn't he be able to defend himself?"

Rhodey asked him.

"Well, yeah, but the state he was in, i really can't say." Tony replied.

"Man, you need to relax a little, and you need to go home and chill with Miss Potts."

Taking a drink from his glass, Tony put the note back in his coat, stood up and glanced at Rhodey.

"Yeah, I'm heading home now. Thanks for the drink man."

Rhodey got up as well.

"Hey man, its no problem, just relax, and kick ass with that iron suit of yours."

Tony chuckled. He shook his friend hand and left.

_**5:17pm-Sasha's Diner**_

It has been 4 months since Naruto left the hospital where he was being treated. He has been re-training himself, trying to be back in top shape. Not only that but finding a job, working, and learning about the new world culture. He also has been the 'local hero', clearing up all the criminal activity in the neighbourhood. We can now find him, in the local restaurant, cooking up some meals.

"Special Order number 7, Naruto" the waiter call out.

"Got it, Sasha, coming right up." He replied.

He arrived in this neighbourhood a month and a half ago. He bounced up Sasha when a couple bandits try to rob her little restaurant. He saved her and asked to get to work in it. Since then he has been the new chef. The restaurant has bloomed, and now is the one of the best spot to eat here.

"Hey Sasha, turn the sign, is best we close up now, food stock is running low, i will run out and get some more tomorrow at the local store." He called out after checking up on the inventory.

"Ok! We got one more order! A number 12!"

"Ok, i will bring it out."

As he came out with it, he saw the costumer. She was dressed in a blue bleach jeans, white shirt that wasn't button all the way up, and her red hair was tied in a pony tail. She had a shade that was up in her hair.

"You ordered the No. 12?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Well, here you go." As he placed the plate in front of her. "Enjoy!"

He got a cloth and started to clean the counter. She watched him as she ate her meal.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki?"

He stopped and turned to her, "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Natalie."

"Yeah thats me, what do you need?"

"Well i heard some rumours around here bout some guy going around and cleaning up some bandits and other criminal activities. They call him Shadow Fox because of his fox mask and how he disappears fast in the shadows. He reduced the crime rate a lot. What do you know about him?"

"Well not much. Never seen him, but to me he must be a good guy. You a reporter?"

"No, just a curious person." She said as she finished up her meal.

Naruto took her dishes and wiped the counter. "Well, be careful, you know what the say, curiosity killed the cat."

"Ohh, you worried about me? How sweet of you." She said a little slyly.

"No, not worried. Cause because i know you can take care of your self, plus that 9mm you have behind you is good protection." He replied as he went back to the kitchen. If he turned around he would have seen the shock look in her face.

_**Later that evening**_

Naruto was going through his Katas in a field behind his house. He had his eyes close while running through it. His mind was also on the woman he met. He had to admit she was a beauty.

'_I agree to, Naruto, she kind of remind me of your mother, and you do know she was lying right?' Katsumi said in his mind._

'_Yeah, i noticed. She was looking for information. And she is strong, i wonder what she does. She is a built for fighting and speed.'_

'_Hmm, you might get to know, cause we have a little birdie watching.' She said. _

Naruto opened his eyes and continued his Katas. He sensed someone watching him from a building across his field. As he continued he quickly pulled out a kunai and through it right at her. It flew and stopped right next to her feet. He vanished and appeared behind her, hand around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder.

"You know, it's not nice to spy on people. If you wanted to see me you just had to ask, 'Natalie'" He whispered in her ear.

'Natalie' was shock out of her mind. One minute she was watching her target, running through a very strong fighting style, and then she saw a knife like object flying and stuck in the concrete by her foot. Then he some how appeared next to her. And all of that happened in less than 3 seconds. She tried to compose herself as he speaks in her ear.

"I wasn't sure if you would give me a chance, so who are you, or what are you? You're no normal human."

"Ohh, well like i said, all you had to do was ask, and yes, i am no normal human," here his voice became cold, losing all playfulness, "So who are you, why are you spying on me? I don't take well to spies, and you better tell the truth"

'Natalie' flinched at his voice. She realised that she has been found out. She also figured out he has figured out that she was lying. She felt his grip tighten and she felt a knife at her throat. She decided to test the waters

"What are you talking about, my name is Natalie, i am just passing through this area. I am from Manhattan."

Naruto tighten his grip and jammed the kunai to her throat, drawing blood.

"Last chance for the truth."

She sighed. Looks like she can't win this one.

"Just kill me, i ain't gonna tell you shit. Yes i am a spy, and i was looking for someone in this area who mess with the wrong people, and i was supposed to dispose of them. And i think that was you, Mr. Shadow Fox. So that's all you are getting."

Naruto had a grim line on his face. He tried to think back on which group was so powerful that they would send someone for his head. They were only so little.

'Hmm, lets see, i sweeped up some drug groups, some weapons group, ohh, that group. Well i could read her mind also to confirm it.'

Naruto chopped her in the back of her neck and knocked her out. He carried her in his house and tied her to a chair. He placed his hand on her head and closed his eyes. He opened it back to reveal the Rinnegan. He used the power of the Human Path to read her mind. He saw how she was trained to be a spy, being raised from very early childhood by the U.S.S.R.'s "Black Widow Ops" program in the Department X, with other young female orphans, where she was brainwashed, and trained in combat and espionage at the covert "Red Room" facility. He saw her mission was to figure out who was the person who stopped there shipment of Nuclear weapons and interrogate and kill the person.

'_Dam it, she was brainwashed and implanted with false memories. Well i could unblock her true memories but, i wonder if any psychological problems will happen with her, sighs, well here goes.'_

He unblocked her true memories. He saw how she was saved by a man named Ivan Petrovitch, how he brought her up and then placed her in the program. She didn't had much of a childhood, mostly trained from a young age. When finished he sat down and tried to figure what his next move was. He untied her and placed her in his bed. He sighed.

'_You there Katsumi?' he asked in his head, calling out Katsumi._

'_Yeah Naru, whats up?' _

'_You think i did the right thing?'_

'_I can't say; she was grown since small to fight, spy and kill, like one of Danzo operatives. We would just have to wait and see.'_

Naruto went silent after that. He will just have to wait till she awakes to see what he could do.

_**EARLY NEXT MORNING**_

Naruto awoke to a very startling scene. He saw his 'prisoner' hugging her knee, crying in his bead. He got up, and he saw her staring at him.

"Wh-whats going on, what did you do to me?" she asked, a little quietly.

Naruto sighed. He thought a little before he answered.

"Well, how do i put this, i unblocked your memory that was blocked. You remember the base you were trained, with all those little girls, they brainwashed you and placed false memories. I unblocked them. As you can now remember your true childhood, and your adopted father, Ivan. I don't why he placed you in that program for, they brainwashed everyone of them, and trained you for their personal use. Also, it looks like the people you are working for is fighting to overtake the world. Now its up to you to see what you want to do. You can either go back and get killed cause you failed the mission, or, from your skills, you can start over fresh. I am willing to help you if you want."

She sat there, going over everything she heard. She went through her memories. She can remember everything, her adopted father, how her use to play with her, then how he carried in a base, he left her there where there trained her with others, how they use to fight together, eat and sleep, the mock missions, how they injected her with experiments that made them stronger and faster. She remembered how they placed her in a machine that made tried to place memories in her head. She remembered everything. She remembered the meeting she had with the Russian military board. She had to see why there shipment was not made and infiltrate Tony Stark building and steal and information on his iron suits.

She turned to Naruto, she wanted to know something. "Why, why are you helping me, why did you do this, what would you gain from this?"

Naruto looked at her and smile. He knew why she was asking that.

"My whole life and well you could say the way i grew up, had some similarities. My life was full of lies and betrayal; i had to fight just to live for another day. So you could, i understand what you are going through, and i have nothing to gain from helping you, I just wanted to."

She could see from his eyes that he wasn't lying, she saw the pain from just remembering it.

"Can i have some time to think?"

Naruto nodded. He got up to leave.

"Take all the time you need and your stuff are on the desk in the corner over there."

He left the room and headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

_**30mins later**_

Naruto was just finishing up breakfast.

"You know, you could have stayed for breakfast before you leave, Natasha"

He turned around and saw her, geared and everything.

"I made for both of us, please, have a seat, i don't have much company over, so its nice for a change."

"How did you know i was there? I was one of the best trained in stealth, and i know i didn't make a sound. And yesterday, you crossed over 400 ft in seconds, and that knife, it was pierced the concrete like it was wood." She asked. She moved and took a seat.

Naruto chuckled. He placed the meal in front of her and sat down.

"Let's just say i could feel your presence, and i am way stronger than i look."

Natasha frowned. "That doesn't say much."

He sighed. "Alright, after this lets go take a spar, i really want to see what you can really do, and from there you we would see what we can move on to."

She nodded and started to eat.

_**15mins later**_

We now find Naruto and Natasha standing opposite each other in there respective fighting stance. Natasha was watching Naruto stance and notice it was quite different then the one he had been going through before. His legs bent, right foot forward, his body in a side ways position, his right side facing her. He had his palms open, both facing forward, the right side more in front. He had a calm expression on his face.

"When ever you are ready, you may attack." He spoke out quietly, but it reached her.

She was standing in a more aggressive stance, like a boxer. Legs bent slightly, hands in a fist, right fist forward.

She dashed forward, charging directly at him. As she reached him she jumped with right kick, aiming for his head. Naruto just caught it and spun with her and threw her behind him. She did a back flip, and ran back at him. She ducked low and went for a 2 punch at his chest. Naruto just diverted the first to his side, caught the second one, and aimed a palm to her opened gut. Went it hit her, she gasped out, and her knee almost buckled under her. Went he hit her he let go her hand and she backed up. She tried to get a breath, and watched Naruto carefully.

'Dam it, what the hell is he made off, i can't seem to get through his guard, and that palm strike, it felt like being hit with a steel pipe.'

"What are you thinking about." A voice spoke behind her, right in her ear.

The person in front of her just seemed to fade away and she glanced behind her to see Naruto just standing normally. Her face turned to shock.

"Wha- H-ow Wh-when?" she tried to form sentence.

"You can't beat me, Natasha, no matter what you try, i am way above your level, i am not trying to belittle your strength or anything, you are strong but, i am way above your lead." He said

Natasha just dropped to the ground. She could see that it was no use to fight. Naruto just walked to her. As he was about to help her up, he picked her up and held her. Natasha not knowing what was going on tried to struggle out of his grip, when she heard a thump on his body and he gasped. He let her go and she raised her head when she saw an arrow sticking out of his back, near his shoulder blade. She then realised that he protected her from a shot that would have taken her life. She watched him reached for it, and breaks it from as low to the skin as possible, and held it in his hand. He watched from where the shot came from, and saw a man, dressed in a black sleeveless jacket, black pants and boots, with a pack full of arrows on his back. He was on the same building where he caught Natasha. He was stooping so he couldn't tell his height. He had dark brown hair, and was slightly built.

"Looks like i let my guard down." Naruto muttered while throwing the broken arrow on the ground. He turned to Natasha who had a confused, concerned look on her face. He just smiled at her.

"Stay there for a second, i will be right back." He turned back to the figure on the roof top. He eyed him for a second before he vanished. Natasha eyes widen slightly. She still can't believe his speed. She watched in the distance and saw him appear behind the man.

Naruto appeared behind the figure. "Who are you?" his voice cold and merciless.

The man jumped, and turned around, 'Fast', was the thought going through his mind. He was surprised. He was just watching this person standing next to his target. He quickly swung his bow at the man, trying to hit him on the head. Naruto just grabbed it and held it in place.

"I asked who you are. I wouldn't ask again so nicely." Naruto said again.

Realising that he couldn't use his bow, he went for a high right kick to his chin, which was followed with spin kick with his next foot. Naruto let the bow go, and just blocked the first, and grabbed the second. Seeing the man won't answer, he blurred forward, and launched a couple punches to the man chest. The man just gasped and coughed and dropped to the ground. Those punches were like taking a couple sledge hammers to the chest. Naruto then knocked him out. He sighed; it looks like he will have to go back to Tony earlier than expected. '

Well, i think my head is clear enough and i have come to terms about my predicament.'

He threw the man over his shoulders and went back to Natasha who was watching him in awe.

"You were holding back on me, a lot, weren't you, you could have knocked me out with your first punch, and just what are you?" she asked.

"Yes, i don't want to kill you just when you have your life back, and well, I'm complicated." He replied with a little laugh at the end.


	4. On SHEILDs Radar

**Dam****! I'm loving the reviews! Well, almost all. I am not a good writer, i am trying my best, it was just an idea, and i am 'trying a thing' . Well, not much else to say, so, read and review!  
**

**Chapter 4 – On S.H.E.I.L.D's Radar.**

"So are you awake yet, Mr. Hawkeye? Or does Clint Baron sound better? I don't know, which one do you like better?"

The identified person as Hawkeye/Clint Baron looked up to a blonde haired man, with whisker like marks on his face, and blue eyes.

"Where am i?...and who the hell are you?" Hawkeye spoke out, his voice a little raspy.

Naruto looked at him, wondering what do with him. He already has all the info on him, plus got some on this organization called S.H.E.I.L.D. He saw that there are looking into his savior Mr. Stark, and he saw that he looks to be in a little tight spot. He already packed and wanted to move, but considering his little problem he is having at the moment, he doesn't have a plan yet.

"Well considering our little, dispute, not so long ago, and i figured out the reason of your attack, i just want to say that Natasha is no longer your enemy. She was brainwashed at a small age, trained to be a spy behind enemy lines, and was lied to. She has defected, and is willing to trade all the information she has to your little organization for her freedom. So, what will be your answer?"

Clint closed his eyes, and took a moment to take in his little predicament. He opened his eyes and stared Naruto in his face.

"I can't really say and it looks like i don't have much of a choice in the situation i am in right now. Alright, but i can't go back in empty handed. I need some proof."

Naruto smirked knowing that was coming. He loosened the man, and handed him a USB.

"That has info she was collecting since she was here. It has locations, dropout points of the people that are from this country working for there's. Also times and amount of weapons transport. It is just some; she will give all that she has when confirmation of her freedom is shown. When you have her freedom, return here, i will be waiting." As Naruto said that he turned picked up his bags and vanished.

Clint looked at the USB in his hand, and stored it in a pocket. He sighed.

'_Fury ain't gona like to hear bout this new guy, he already has problems with trying to keep Stark in line and trying to get Banner. But, where in the world did this guy come from, and just what kind of human is he. Is he like that guy from the ice we melted?' as his thoughts went on. He looked around for his equipment and left the place. _

Naruto appeared in the diner that he is working in. He dropped his bags, and was about to call out when,

"Where are you going packed like that, are you leaving?" a voice spoke behind him.

He turned around and saw Natasha looking at him. He could see a little worry on her face, but couldn't tell why.

"Oh Natasha, yeah I'm heading out. I will find you once i have confirmation of your freedom. I just got to clear any debts i owe here, and clear up any problems. I did promise Stark to return, and is in a jam at the moment, and i don't brake them. So you can do what you want, just don't make any targets on your back."

Natasha looked down a little. She didn't want him to go. She never felt so close to anyone; he freed her, protected her, and evened fought for her. He has done so much in so little for her than anyone.

She was broken from her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms hold her. She looked up and saw Naruto staring down at her with a warm smile. She then hugged him back.

"Don't leave me alone, please." She whispered out. Naruto heard her and just held her. He sighed. Looks like he is going to meet Stark, with company.

"Alright, gather your belongings, we will be leaving in a couple of minutes, when i finished my business."

Natasha smiled, a real one from what he can tell, and nodded.

'_Looks like you got a woman falling for you, Naru-kun.' A voiced spoke in his head. _

'_Well, when i tell her my entire story, i doubt she would stay, and that would have to be soon.' He spoke back. _

He turned around, and head to the kitchen where his boss was. Today was his last day here, for god knows how long.

_**Justin Hammer Industries Presentation**_

Naruto and Natasha appeared on a roof top, seeing Stark in his suit talking to Rhodey on stage with everyone cheering. He looks around, and sees Pepper. He sees all the drones, and has a bad feeling, and notices how Stark is still chatting to Rhodey. He increases his Chakra flow in his ears, trying to hear what they are talking about.

"...get everyone out of hear, Rhodey, you just gotta trust me. Ivan is still alive, and he is working with hammer. And he is the one who made these drone."

"Ivan's alive! Wh-whats going on! My suit, i don't have control, something's going on Stark, you gotta go man! They are targeting, all of em!"

"What are they targeting?!"

"YOU!"

Stark then flies off, with some of the drones following with Rhodey in the lead, trying to shoot him down. He then notices Hammer running in the back, and people just running for cover. He turns to Natasha.

"Natasha, you good with computers?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked back, watching the scene.

"Take Potts, and find that man, Justin Hammer, from what i hear, he is working with some guy name, Ivan, and that they are the one controlling those drones. I am gonna manage crowd control, we need to stop the rest off drones from activating, or then all hell will brake loose. Don't worry, I'll also watch you guys back."

She nodded. Naruto pulled out his face mask, and jumped of the roof they were on, he smirked while putting his hand on a cross shape symbol, and whispered.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Natasha just watched, eyes wide, jaw opened, as from one man, came over a thousand.

"What in god's name."

"Come on, stop staring and get moving."

She turned around and saw Naruto behind her. "Wha- but i just saw you jumped down."

"I am a clone, boss told me to carry you to Ms Potts, and watch you guys back, so come on." The clone said, and picked her up, and jumped down to get to Pepper.

* * *

Pepper wasn't having a good day. She has just been promoted to CEO of Stark Industries, and her work has been giving her a little more stress than she could handle. She also has been looking for an assistant, and it is taking little to much time than she wanted. Now here she is, sitting, watching Justin Hammer, try to show off his work and trying to ruin her Boss name. Then her boss pops out, landing in his own suit, waving to the crowd. Her instinct tells her something wrong, and like always it is always right, because the drones are now all over destroying everything in its part, including her boss, Tony Stark.

"Looks like you're boss needs some help there, Ms Potts." A voice spoke out behind her. She turns around and saw to people. One had blonde hair which she was familiar with.

"Naruto?" she whispered out. He just nodded, and pulled down his mask a little showing his whole face.

"What are you doing here, and where have you been?" She almost shouted out.

"We will talk later when this mess is settled down, we should rather be trying to save your boss." He said while pointing to where Tony is still running trying to get the drones away from the crowd. He also sees some clones getting the people out and trying to hold back some of the drones that was activated and blowing everything up.

"Come on, we got to find that Hammer guy, he knows something about what's going on."

Potts nodded and the three went back stage to see what they could do.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto was in a face off with three drones that was aiming there weapons to a group off civilians.

'_Hmm, let me try out the Rinnegan out on these guys, what do ya say, Katsumi?'_

'_I would say its a waste of chakra, and over kill, but, we don't get much fun these days, so i say go for it.' _

Naruto chuckled, _'True that.' _He activated it in his eye, and raised his right hand up facing the closest drone to him.

"**Bansho Ten'in"**he whispered out, the drone started to drag towards him. It fought back, trying to stay on the ground, but failed. As it got closer, Naruto then raised his left hand, a blue sphere forming in it.

"**Rasengan"**he slammed it in the drone chest area, blowing it to pieces. The other drones systems noticed that this person was a threat so it started to fire at him. Naruto just raised his hand up again.

"**Shinra Tensei"**all the bullets and rockets just slowed down, and was returned to them full force. They were destroyed to smithereens. The crowed behind him was just staring at him.

"Its alright now, take care, i got some more drones to destroy." He said to them with a Kakashi 'eyes' smile, since he has both eyes. He then disappeared in puff of smoke.

He appeared next to kid in an Iron Man helmet, staring down a drone, with his arm up with the Iron Man hand blaster. He sighed.

'_Kids in this dimension really believe anything they see on the TV.'_

Naruto just raised his arm up and blasted a concentrated **Shinra Tensei** at the drone. It got picked up and flew for couple hundred feet back, and then was blasted threw the chest by Iron Man. Naruto saw Tony landing right in front of him.

"Well Mr. Stark, long time no see." Naruto said.

Tony walked forward, and raised his face shield.

"Naruto? Welcome back, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, i saw you got some problems, so i thought i should give you a hand." Naruto replied with a smirk. He then got serious. "I have a friend of mines, Natasha, guarding Potts and there seeing about that guy, Justin Hammer. Also, I'm almost done getting all the civilians to safety. The North side is clear and the West side also. The East is almost finished, and they are some taking refuge inside. I think i took down about 6 of those drones, plus my clones took down about 4. There are about 8 in the air chasing you, and i think they are heading here now, and another dozen will be launched if Potts and Natasha don't figure out how Ivan is controlling these drones, wait, he is in Justin Hammer industries, and Natasha is heading there now with your driver. Potts is staying back, so we have to keep these drones here, and destroy them before they destroy us."

Tony just shook his head, amazed at what this man could do. He slipped down his face shield, getting ready for those drones heading there way.

"You really are an amazing guy, Naruto. Well, one thing, Rhodey is being controlled in a suit like mines; i am trying to take him out with out hurting him to much. Well i don't know much of what you can do, so you do what you could, i will try to take them some place where less damage could be caused."

Naruto nodded, and saw them heading there way fast, and also noted there was a lot more, looks like all.

"Well, it looks like this Ivan guy wants your head, cause thats all of them from my calculations. Go, i will be behind you."

Tony nodded and took of in the air. Naruto watched as they got closer. He summoned a clone and started a **Rasengan****. **

'_Naruto wants to make a big boom.' He thought. Katsumi just chuckled at his childish antics.  
_

A loud screeching noise was heard throughout the area.

"**Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken"**

He smirked. '_It's been to long since i used this.'_

Tony, who was in the air watched in amazement.

"Jarvis, what is that?"

"Sir, i don't know, and from my database, i can't find anything. According to my scans and readings, the energy output is very high, and his chest piece reading also has a similar energy signature. It is different from yours, and the original one you gave him, sir. I think that he altered it."

Naruto waited till the suit Rhodey was in passed and threw it at the group behind him. It expanded and blew up, taking more than half of the group.

'_Well, i did lessen the group for him. I wonder if he could take out the rest.'_

Rhodey, who saw the kid when he passed, and saw the attack and damaged that it had done, was a little scared.

"Hey Tony, what the hell was that, and who in god's name is that kid?" he asked.

"Thats the Naruto kid i told you about."

"And you were worrying bout him, are you nuts! You saw what damaged that did. You lucky we weren't his enemies or that might have wiped us out."

Tony chuckled. "Well, I'm leading us over there, the green house. They it will cause less property damage than we need."

"Well, thats good and all, but that still doesn't matter cause, how the hell am i going to stop this suit."

"Yeah, i am still working on that."

* * *

Naruto was running towards the greenhouse where he heard the fight going on. He also saw and heard some explosion. _'Man, they really like to use loud weapons, geeze'_

He then noticed that it got quiet, like the fight was over. _'Well, looks like it's-' _

His thoughts were stopped when he saw a flying suit in the air. It was heading to the area where the fight was.

"Looks like i wasted that thought, and we got some major company, this one is different" he muttered.

He sped up to the scene, wanting to end this pointless fight.

When he arrived, he saw that Tony and Rhodey were facing Ivan, in a suit that had had some kind of electric wiring whips.

'_Well, looks like Rhodey got back control of his suit, good work Natasha '_

He then saw something fired out of Rhodey suit, and just bounced of Ivan's armor. Everyone waited for something to happen.

"Hammer Tech?" he heard Tony asked.

"Yeah." Rhodey said.

Naruto just sweat dropped and faced palm. He could hear Katsumi laughing her ass of. He then saw Tony fired some smaller ones and Ivan just walked through it. Ivan then went in on the offensive, whipping at both of them. He cut through Rhodey's machine gun on his shoulder, and caught Tony by the waist in the air, and slammed him back on the ground. Rhodey started to shoot at him from guns in his hand, distracting him from Tony. When his back was open, Tony tried to spear him, but Ivan dodged. He then got Rhodey around the neck with the whip and pulled him, and gave him a right hook, slamming him back on the ground. Tony charged again from the back with a mighty right hook from the air, sending him reeling, and then another right when he got back up with a left, but Tony then got a head but and a whip across the chest and Ivan then caught him around the neck. Rhodey started to shoot at him again from the ground where he was lying, but Ivan walked up to him and slammed his right foot on his chest. Tony jerked him off, but Ivan quickly wrapped the whip around Rhodey neck also. They were struggling to get loose and it was breaking through there armour and interfering with there system. Naruto thinking fast, got as close as possible, and formed two **Rasengan**, one in each hand. He then ran as fast as he could, which was very fast, and slammed both of it right in his chest. It ground right through the chest piece and the armour, and when the **Rasengan** couldn't hold its form anymore it blew up, sending him flying into the rocks. Naruto walked up to him, seeing that he was still alive. Tony and Rhodey came up next to him.

"Guess its over, Tony." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but what was that attack? And that one from before which was screeching so loud?" Tony asked

"Yeah, anymore power and you might have made a nice bomb in your hand." Rhodey commented.

Naruto chuckled. "That was not even it's full power, and that is just one of my many techniques i have learnt from where i came from. Any-"

He was interrupted by Ivan, who seems to still be able to talk.

"You loose, Tony Stark, you loose" he whispered out, and all around him, the drones chest pieces started to beep, and turned red.

"Tony, my scanners is saying that those chest pieces are rigged to blow, we got to go man." Rhodey warned out.

"Pepper! Naruto, where is she?" Tony asked.

"She is in the expo grounds still, we got to go there, now! And i know just how to reach there fast." Naruto exclaimed. His body erupted in an golden aura, and he disappeared, faster then both men could ever think of.

"Let's move Tony!" Rhodey said, and the two jetted off.

* * *

Pepper was standing outside the expo building when she heard a beeping noise. She saw one of the destroyed drones' chest pieces blinking red. It started to get faster and faster. Then a golden flash appeared in front of her, picked her up and was gone. When the movement stopped, she started to freak out.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, it's only me, Naruto. You're safe." Naruto said, while trying to calm her down. Tony then appeared.

"Pepper, you okay?" he asked, taking off his helmet that started to spark up.

"Tony, i can't take this anymore, i can't handle this stress. I quit, i am resigning." She ranted out.

"What?" he asked, stunned a little.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Rhodey was watching the scene.

"You think they know we are here?" Naruto asked Rhodey.

"Nope."

"Think we should tell them."

"Nope."

"Want to bet they gonna kiss and make up?"

Rhodey turned to him, watching him sceptically. "I have a feeling that betting with you is not a good idea."

Naruto just chuckled and pat him on the back. "Thats a good feeling, cause i never lost a bet yet. And watch, there are kissing and making up."

Rhodey just watched, a little stunned. He cleared his throat.

"You guys look like two seals fighting over a grape." He commented. They tried to make up an excuse, and Naruto just laughed.

"Don't guys. Me and Rhodey saw the hold thing."

"Get lost guys."

"I was here first." Rhodey said.

Naruto cleared his throat "What, i was here first, so fly off."

Rhodey just mumble under his breath. "What did you say?" Naruto asked, forming the Rasengan in his hand.

Rhodey waved his hands defensively, "Nothing! Hey Tony, my car got caught up in the explosion, so i will need to hang on to the suit for a bit, okay?"

"Urmm, no."

"It wasn't a question." And Rhodey flew off.

"Nice friend you got there, Tony." Naruto said.

"Yeah, he is cool."

"Soooooo, i need a place to stay for two, and, a job. So, can you fix me up?" Naruto asked.

Tony thought for a bit. "Well..."

_**2 WEEKS LATER **_

"It is in my honour to be here to present these distinguished awards, to Tony Stark, Lt. James Rhodes, and the anonymous person, who all helped and fought bravely to protect the people." Senator Stern announced.

"You know, i still don't know why he doesn't want to be known." Tony whispered to Rhodey.

"Well, maybe he don't want to be 'world famous' like you, and paint a target on his back."

"Oh,hey being famous like me ain't all that bad, and well, point taken."

Naruto just chuckled in his seat sitting in the crowd, next to Natasha. After the presentation, Tony, Pepper, Naruto and Natasha was heading to there car, but was stopped by a voice.

"Mr Stark."

They all stopped, and Tony turned around. "Mr. Fury, what can i do for you?"

Fury walked up to them and stopped right in front of Natasha. Naruto tensed a little. He hands her a package.

"I just wanted to deliver a package to Miss Romanov here. Go ahead, open it."

She did, watching the man a little confused. She saw a couple of documents inside and her eyes widened a little. She handed it to Naruto, and he read the contents in there.

"Well, Mr Fury, you kept your side of the deal, so we will ours. Here is the remainder, everything." Naruto said handing him a USB.

He took it, and placed it in his pocket. "Thank you. I just got one question; do you want to be an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D, Ms Romanov? We can use someone of you skill set."

Her eyes widen a little. She glanced at Naruto. "It's your decision to make."

"Can i have sometime to think?"

Fury nodded. "Alright, i will send Agent Coulson with more details in the week." He turned to leave, but stopped midway. "And Mr. Uzumaki, i got my EYE on you."

Naruto just chuckled

"Yep, i think i am gonna like it here." he said out loud.


	5. Avengers Assemble

**Well, looks like this story is coming to an end soon. Probably 2 chapters again. It was nice to see all the reviews and what not. So i just want to say thanks to all of you. Even the ones who flamed me. Well read and review. **

**CHAPTER 5- AVENGERS ASSEMBLE**

It's been 4 months since Naruto started to work with Tony, and it's been a hell of time for Naruto. He has been a personal guard for Tony. Anywhere he goes to for business or pleasure, Naruto is there. The shrapnel from around his chest has been removed, and he no longer needed the chest piece, but Tony has let him keep it. Naruto had let Tony run some test on his chakra, since he found out how it had change the properties in the chest piece. Since then Naruto got interested in Tony inventions and Naruto have become an apprentice to Tony. He has learned a lot. They evened made a special suit for Naruto, which is run off his chakra.

Tony would not admit it though, they have become very close. He evened considered him his brother he always wanted. Since Him and Pepper is in a stable relationship, he has calmed down on his previous lifestyle. They moved from their Malibu house, and into Manhattan, where Tony has his STARK tower. Naruto has a floor gifted to him from Tony, right below his. Tony and Potts floor is the first one.

Natasha has gone to SHEILD. She has been partnered with Barton. The week before Coulson came; Naruto sat down with her and Coulson and they found out as much as they could about it. She said that when they needed her, to send for her. She wanted to spend time with Naruto. Naruto didn't mind that. So for the time they were together, him Natasha had a blast. She also worked with Potts to help her out. Naruto also trained her in her fighting and weapons skill. 2 months later, she got called in for a mission, a long one. So Naruto decided that before she goes out, he will tell her the truth about himself. It didn't turn out exactly as planned.

_**Flashback **_

_Naruto was in top of STARK tower with Natasha, watching the sunset over the city. Coulson would be coming for her soon. Naruto decided it was time for her to know the truth about him._

"_Okay Natasha, i think i should tell you about the real Me." He said while watching over the city. He didn't see the shock look on her face, nor did he wait for an answer. She saw him run through a couple hand gestures, and the world around her started to shimmer, and change. _

"_I think it would be better if i show you, don't worry it's just an illusion." He stated as he finally turned around, his eyes was in the cross between the Rinnegan and Sharingan. She gasped when she saw it, but said nothing. Then she saw it shimmered around her, and she was taken to a village. She saw it was a happy place, where people were laughing and children were playing and having fun. It then changed where she saw people fighting and killing each other, like a war zone. _

"_I am from not this, world, or dimension you could say. I don't exist here. I am from a world where there is always fighting and bloodshed, with small times of peace in between. I grew up as an orphan, where my, Father, he sealed a being of mighty power in me. This being was forced to attack my home, and caused a lot of destruction and loss of life." _

_It changed to Konoha, when Kyuubi was attacking. She saw a man in top of a giant toad, where Minato was holding a little child. She saw him sealing the Beast in Naruto. She saw him growing up, seeing the glares Naruto saw, sometimes the beating he took. _

"_I was hated ever since. Never knowing my parents, and barely being able to live everyday. I grew up alone and hated. It was not until i graduated that i was able to have a better life. But it was not all better like i hoped for. There was a madman who was after the being in me, and the others like me. He started a war, and i was plunged in it. I and the people I became friends and family with was all part of it. I had to fight to protect them, and fight for my life. It was there i saw the true faces of people, and those who were my real friends and family. The ones who will stand beside me." _

_She saw the training Naruto went through, the fights he had went through. She saw him with the girl with dark blue hair and white eyes. She was jealous, and got a little depressed when she saw her, and she also saw the red head girl, who was also the beast inside of him. She saw the war, and the fighting. She felt sick, seeing him fighting so brutally. She saw all the devastation. And then she saw his final stand off. All the fighting that ended came down to the guy with the duck ass hair style. She saw him get his ass beaten by the white eyed girl. Then she saw him send off Naruto to here, where Tony saved him. The illusion disappeared and they were back in top of the tower. She saw Naruto eyes changed back, to its blue. He glanced at her and turned back to watch over the city. _

"_That was my life, the real me. I am who you saw there, it was my real memories you saw. I am a killer, a warrior. I have lots of blood on my hands. I grew up in it, and almost died in it. I showed you it, because i trust you and i also know your life. I know it was hard for you. I know you trust me also. Well, i told you and showed you everything, so they might not be any problems between us. And i hope that they will be none. You always asked what I am, or where I came from. So i told you." He finished he expected many things. Like being called a murderer, a monster, even demon from what he was grown up to. But, when he heard nothing, well, he turned and saw no one behind him. He just sighed. _

'_Guess, she really was turned off by me. Well i don't blame her.' _

'_Don't worry, Naru-kun, I'm here for you.' Naruto smiled. _

'_Thanks Katsumi-chan.' _

_**End**_

Since then, she never said anything. She ignored him or kept a distance. The day she left, he went to say goodbye, and when he called out to her, she glanced back and forced a smile. He saw that she was a scared and afraid of him. She gave a wave and went on with Coulson.

'She is, afraid of me?' He thought. It hurt him a lot. He was a little depressed, but couldn't do anything. Since then he just drowned himself in his work. He didn't tell anyone else about it.

He also has been having a feeling. His senses have been picking up something of power. Katsumi also senses it. It has a great amount of power. He doesn't know what it was, but it was there. His senses picked up a big surge of energy a couple days ago. And he knew that it was the same thing he and Katsumi were sensing before.

'Naruto, you sense it to.' She asked.

'Yeah, it's more powerful now. Why can't Stark detectors pick it up?'

'It's because we are more aligned to Nature, and thanks to your Sage training, you can sense it to. Whatever it is, its way more powerful than me.'

'Think you can track it?'

'No, its to far off, but if we were closer, its possible.'

He got out of his thoughts, because, today he and Tony was fixing up an arc reactor to the tower. Clean energy that could run it.

"So, how does it look?" Pepper asked Tony through his ear piece.

"It's like Christmas, but with more, me, what do you say Naruto?"

He asked Naruto as they flew over back to the city. Naruto glanced at the tower.

"Nice. So clean energy huh, that's good. This world needs that because it turning very polluted. It would be nice, if people actually start to invest in this kind of clean energy sources." Naruto replied.

He glanced down as they flew over the city, seeing people watching them. Since that time with Ivan, they called him Iron Man side kick. Tony laughed at that. He became famous, and his moniker from where he was working spread out. Sasha diner got more business because of that. When they heard he was from that area, people rushed to find out more. He sighed. He was glad people didn't know his face or real name. They just know him as The Shadow Fox, and now he got a suit, it changed to The Iron Fox.

Naruto and Tony landed on top of the tower. As they took of there suit, Naruto sensed Coulson in the building. He said nothing because Jarvis already told Tony. Tony still didn't want anything to do with SHIELD. As they were inside, Naruto just chuckled as Tony and Pepper tried to argue over how much percentage of the tower Potts owned. As they continued, Coulson barged in. He wondered what was so important that they needed Tony so much. Naruto overheard there conversation.

The Avenger Initiative? Naruto sighed. He watched as Potts and Tony had there moment. He turned to Coulson.

"How is Natasha?" he asked.

"She is doing fine. She and Barton work well together. They have accomplished a lot." He said. Naruto sighed. Looks like she is moving along fine. He glanced as Potts was coming over.

"So what's so important that you had to barge in?" he asked

"Tony will tell you. You are required to be with him in this to." He replied. Naruto looked at Tony as he was going through the package.

"I will tell you this thou, it's big, and it is only going to get bigger from here on. We will need all the help we can get."

Naruto saw some of the people in the videos running in the screens.

He turned back to Coulson, but saw Potts and him going down the elevator.

"Hey Naruto, we got some work to do here." Tony called out. Naruto sighed and went over. Looks like its going to be a long night.

Naruto was intrigued with the blue cube. As he read on, he noted that it had the power to open portals to travel with.

'Hey Katsumi, you thinking it is possible to use this to go home?'

She was quiet for a while. 'You want to go home? What about Stark and Pepper. What about Natasha?'

Naruto was the one who got quiet now. He thought a little on it.

'You saw the look on her face. Plus, she hasn't even called me once. I guess she was to, disturbed with my past. And Tony is happy with Pepper, they might not even miss me much.' He glanced at Tony; he sees he is on the phone. 'Like i said, they will not even miss me much.'

_**Couple Days Later**_

Naruto and Tony were still going over the reports and documents they had when they got a call from Fury.

"Looks like we are heading to Germany." Tony said.

"Why?"

"Looks like Thor brother is there, Loki. We got to take him in; he was the one that came through the portal and took the Tesseract. We have to get him, alive. Fury is sending Steve and Natasha. We got to back them up. So let's suit up."

Naruto almost flinched when he heard Natasha name. He said nothing. He just nodded and went down to Tony's Suit Room. Here he has all his Suits. Naruto had his one in a personal room. It was painted midnight black, and had some orange stripes running down on the side. Although he didn't like all the armour parts, he found out that it didn't restrict his movements at all. His helmet, well he personally designed it. He had designed the lower face like a fox, baring its teeth. Its eyes slanted, and it had a red ominous glow when he had it on. All in all, it was a very intimidating sight. Even stark had admitted it.

"Lets fly!" Tony said over the head set. They both shot out, like rockets.

_**Germany.**_

Natasha was watching Steve try to beat Loki. He was having some trouble, and she couldn't get a good shot. Her mind wandered on Naruto a little. It has been almost 3 months since she last saw him. She wished she did talk to him after he had told her about his past. She didn't know why she ignored him. Anytime she remembered him, she saw him covered in blood, or his red eyes. She was afraid. She remembered that after he had finished, she ran to her room and threw up. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard Tony.

"Miss me Agent Romanov?" He said, as he hacked in the PA system and played a track from AC/DC.

She just smirked, but it dropped when she heard the other voice.

"Hey Tony, how you want to do this?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, i was planning to blast him hard, then bombard him with all my weapons." He said dryly. Naruto just chuckled.

"Alright, i will take crowd control." Naruto said. "Just make it fast."

"Aye aye!" Tony said as he landed. He did as he said he would.

Naruto had a nagging feeling. It was just too easy. As they boarded him on the plane, he came in and Loki eyes widened. He actually had fear in his eyes. He ignored it for now. He glanced at Natasha, but she was not paying much attention to him. He just sighed and sat down opposite Loki. He glanced at Tony and Steve; they seemed to have a little chat. He turned back to Loki who was just staring at him.

"Whats your problem?" he asked.

"You, you reek of demon power. You are not from here, you do not belong here." He said, although it was more of a whisper. He was about to say something else, but the weather changed for the worse. He saw Loki was also looking a little disturbed.

"Whats the matter, afraid of a little lightning?" Steve asked.

"I am not overly fond of what follows." He replied. Naruto stood and went up in front to see what was going on outside. The whole ship just jerked. Naruto followed Tony and put on his helmet. He stood next to Loki as Tony opened the rear door to check it out. He saw a figure standing on the door. Tony marched forward, but was launched back. Naruto caught him, but the figure grabbed Loki and jumped out with him.

"That's Thor, Loki's brother." Naruto stated.

Tony got up. "If Loki gets away or is killed, The Tesseract is loss forever"

Tony was going to jump out, but Steve stopped him.

"We need a plan Tony!" he shouted out.

"I have a plan, attack." He shot out through the door. Steve put on his mask, grabbed a parachute, and followed.

Naruto just stood there. He sighed. "Why do i feel like a babysitter?" He muttered. He walked to the rear door and jumped off. As flew to Tony location, he saw Loki just sitting there smirking. He landed behind him, making him jump up. He backed away to the edge of the cliff. Naruto grabbed him and flew off. He saw Thor going to put his Hammer through Steve shield. He landed in the middle dropping Loki on the ground, pushing Steve away and catching the Hammer. It hurt, but nothing he couldn't manage. He grabbed it, and threw Thor back.

"Enough! What in the world do you think you guys are doing? Look around and see the damage you guys cause. Is this what you guys came here to do? Cause more destruction? And while you guys were fighting, Loki was laughing his ass of. And on that matter, who was supposed to be guarding him?"

Tony got up, struggling a little. He couldn't say anything. He knew he kind of shit up. Thor on the other hand was staring at Naruto a little weirdly. He sensed the power rolling of him and knew not mess with him. He also remembered he caught his hammer in the middle of one of his strongest hit, with one hand. He tried to call it, but it was not responding. Steve lowered his head also. He came to stop the fighting, but ended up joining in it.

"Come on; let's carry the prisoner back to base."

He saw Natasha brought the plane. He had two clones holding him. Loki was looking at him like he will shit his pants if he shouted at him. Thor was almost on the same boat. As he was boarding, Thor came up to him.

"Urmm, may i have Mjolnir, my hammer back, please." He asked, almost begging.

Naruto glanced at it. He handed it back to him. "You start acting brash again, and i will take it back, you understand."

Thor just nodded, took it and boarded the plane while staring at his hammer in a little disbelief. They all boarded back on. The trip was made back in silence. Naruto couldn't have this nagging feeling that it was like an ambush was coming. He made a note to talk to Fury when they landed. Something Loki had plan, and it involved him being captured, and something on the Carrier. He glanced back to him. He wished Anko was here now. She would love to interrogate this so call "God". While on that thought, he wondered how the guys were doing home. He wondered if they were missing him and if they are alright. He sighed.

'Hey Katsumi, you there.' He called out mentally.

'Yep, whats up Naru-kun.'

'I think, i think i would take that trip home after this is settled.'

Katsumi said nothing. She stayed quiet for a while.

'Alright, well, we will have to see the Tesseract, and be in connection with it. So once you are, tell me, and we will move on from there.'

'Okay, will do, thank you, Katsumi.'

'No problems, it's your choice really.'

Naruto glanced at Natasha once more. He will have to talk to her at least once more. He needed to settle this matter. Then he will have to talk with Tony, say his good byes and what not.

'I hope it's the right choice i am making.'

He saw the Carrier in the distance. He knew that something big was going to happen soon, and he will be in the centre of things.


	6. Showdown Pt1

_**Oh god! 2 chapters in less than 6 hours! How you like that. Its almost 4am and i am sleepy, tired. So enjoy. i already got reviews and i can say i will sleep happy. Well, enjoy, read, review. I will try to put up the last chapter of this story, Before Christmas. PEACE. **_

_**Chapter 6 – Showdown Pt. 1**_

Naruto stood on top of the Carrier as Loki was unloaded. He was amazed at the size of it. He looked around and whistled. He saw Natasha coming out as she closed the gate. He decided that he would talk to her now. He followed her as they carried Loki inside.

"Natasha, can i talk to you for a minute." He called out. She stopped and faced him. She was fidgeting a little.

"Look, you don't have to say anything. I had many people in my life that are afraid of me, so i guess; having another one is no big deal. I just wanted to say that, it was fun, and i enjoyed our time together, and that, i found a way to head home. I guess i just wanted to say thanks and goodbye. So, i wish you the best." He watched her face, and saw she was a little surprised. He waited a little while and she just didn't say anything. So he turned and walked of.

He entered the control station, and was amazed at the size. He continued walking, not looking where he was heading and he bounced into someone.

"Oh, sorry, i was not watching where i was going." He said. He was met with a beauty in black.

"It's okay." She replied. She was blushing slightly. She thought Steve was good looking, but this person was much better. "I'm agent Hill, second in command from Director Fury."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, i am, well just one of the guys who does the fighting." He said, scratching the back of his head. "By the way, i am looking for the rest of the guys; can you point me in the direction?"

Hill just chuckled. "Follow me, i think Tony and Bruce are working on trying to get the Tesseract, Thor is with Fury in the holding chamber with Loki. So who do you need to see?"

"Fury, i have to talk to him about something important. Loki is planning something. He was captured to easy, and he had a chance to get away while we on our way here. I feel an ambush. Plus i heard Agent Barton has been compromised. So that means he knows about most of SHEILD ways of thinking. So he would know where we are, and might just plan to recover Loki right here."

Hill was amazed of his deduction skills. "Wow, you are good. Well let's go then, Fury will need to hear of this."

"I heard, Agent Hill, thank you for leading him to me, you can go now." Fury said as he came to view. She nodded, and looked over back to Naruto. "It was nice, bouncing, into you Naruto, we should talk some more after this."

Naruto raised a brow, "Alright, i will see what happens in the future." She nodded and walked of.

"What was that about?" Fury asked, a little confused.

"I have no idea, but back to business, where is Loki?" Naruto asked, getting back in a serious mode.

"In the chambers, and i heard what you said, it sounds logical, but we have nowhere else to put him."

Naruto started to think. "I will guard him then. He doesn't like me, and is afraid of me. If he is here, which to me, i have a feeling that he wants to be, is for a reason, now why, i can't really guess-" he was cut of when Natasha voice spoke through their headset.

"Loki is after Banner, i repeat Loki is after Bruce, he means to unleash the Hulk, i am on my way, keep him in the lab."

Naruto and Fury glanced at each other.

"I will head down to Loki, you see about Bruce." Naruto said before he went down to the chambers. Fury nodded and left.

Naruto entered the chambers and saw Loki standing there. He walked in, and looked at him.

"So, you sensed the demon inside of me, and said that i don't belong here. How and Why?" Naruto asked.

Loki stared at him for a while.

"Why should i answer your questions, Demon holder?"

"You want me to show you the demon you speak about and place it in there with you? I bet it can get the answers i want." Naruto said while staring straight in his eyes.

Loki paled a little. He knew the demon was strong, but he didn't know this person could summon it.

"Alright. When i was in Asgard, we had a device that could travel to many dimensions, worlds, anywhere in this Universe, or other galaxies. The gate keeper could also see anywhere he wanted. When i was a child, he used to tell me stories of people out there. Also, when i use to misbehave, he would say he would send me to a place where there are powerful demons that would eat me up. He even showed me. When he did, i also felt the power. I grew up, and wanted to see it for myself. So i asked to be sent in your dimension to just check it out. It was a powerful and scary dimension, your world. I never want to go back there again."

Now Naruto was very intrigued. A device like that actually existed. He wanted to know more, but he sensed a spike in anger where Tony was. He glanced at Loki and saw him grinning. He summoned two clones and told them to stand watch and left to see what was happening up there. Loki scowled but said nothing.

Naruto felt it started to get out of control. He then sensed Barton outside the ship. His eyes widened.

'I was fucking right.' He rushed faster up. He couldn't Shun-Shin there cause he never been in the room. Just as he entered the room, an explosion rocked the entire ship. Naruto held down on the door frame. When it settled down, he extended his senses. Natasha was below with Bruce, Fury was thrown threw the window to the control deck, and he was with Tony and Steve in the room.

"Guys, you okay?" he asked. They got up little shaky, but fine.

"Hills, Report!" he heard Fury shout on the head set.

"Sir, it seems that engine three is down! We can't fix it in the air." Naruto cursed.

"Stark, Steve, Naruto, get that engine running. Coulson, get lock down in the detention chamber, and then head to the armoury!" Fury ordered out.

Naruto created a couple of clones to help about and then glanced down in the hole. He saw Natasha was stuck and Banner seemed to be, transforming.

"Tony go on ahead, i will meet you out there." Tony nodded and went with Steve.

Naruto jumped down, and lifted the pipes easily. Natasha was a little surprised. Naruto said nothing, summoned another clone and got her out.

"Go, Barton is in the ship, he is heading towards Loki. You stop him." He said. She nodded and left with the clone. Naruto turned to Bruce. He walked up and grabbed his head, and glared in his eyes. Naruto eyes changed to the Sharingan and he put him to sleep. He sighed as Bruce fell limp, out cold. He placed him down and went out to help the others. He headed straight to the Control Station. He saw that they were fighting to get the ship stable. He heard Fury saying to get it close to the water. He saw Hills and was going to follow her when he saw something bounce right in front of her. His eyes widened and summoned a clone just as he covered her. It blowed and sent the 2 over the railing. His clone save the man behind her, but got dispelled.

"You okay there?" he asked. She just nodded dumbly. Naruto set her up, and he summoned 20 clones that were quickly dispatching the hostiles. Naruto then headed outside to help out Tony and Steve.

When he arrived, he saw that Tony was spinning the blade and Steve was just hanging on a cable. He felt the ship start to swerve.

"We loss engine one and Barton is heading to the detention level. He is going to free Loki. Does anyone copy?" Fury said through the headset. Naruto cursed. He then heard Natasha said she got it. He sighed and pulled Steve up.

"Thanks." Steve said, breathing a little heavily.

"No problem" he replied. He then cursed out loud "Shit!"

"What?" Steve asked.

"Loki got free, and Thor is out of the ship. He is falling fast to earth. I am going down there, you help stark get that engine running!" he said as he went to Loki position. He ran down to the detention level and saw Coulson leaning on the wall, bleeding. He cursed. He went by his side, and his hand started to glow a greenish blue.

"Hang in there man, i got you, you will be up in no time." Naruto said, while trying to heal him. He saw that he was stabbed through a lung. It collapsed and was filling with blood. He had to seal the lung and then patch the hole, and fast. He was loosing blood fast.

"It's all right. I think i am clocked out here." He rasped out.

"Hey man, you crazy or something. You are Fury good eye. You can't just leave him yet." Naruto said, trying to keep him awake. He patched the lung and was now trying to patch the holes.

"You, you are the one – who has to keep – the team together. I was watching – you, you can – keep all of them – together. Let Steve lead them – but you, you can keep them together, and give them – a reason to..." he didn't finish. Naruto was feeling him slip but kept on pushing on. He wouldn't loose him. He wouldn't let anymore people die already. As he sealed the wounds up, he sighed, but he wasn't breathing and his heart was not beating. He put some lighting chakra in his hand and placed it on his chest. He tried it again, and again.

"Come on!" he shouted "Come on!"

He felt it. His heart started to beat. He sat down and took a breather.

'I see why Tsunade and Sakura have such a hard time when they finish heal people up.' He felt the ship stabilise and he also felt Loki not on the ship. He extended his senses and he felt Natasha and Barton together, Tony and Steve on the hanger, Bruce was moving but okay. Fury was heading his way.

"Coulson!" Fury shouted out. He rushed in and checked him. He sighed when he felt a pulse.

"He is okay; just need rest, and maybe some drips." Naruto said.

"Good, thank god. What about you? You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just mad cause Loki got away. Also, Thor is no longer on the ship. Loki sent him down to earth."

Fury nodded. "Well, we need to do a head count, and find him now. With him out there, he will start the war anytime now."

Naruto got up and headed to the main deck. Fury followed him, letting the medical personnel take care of Coulson. When they got there, Steve, Bruce and Tony were sitting around the table. Naruto sat down and waited for anyone else to join. A couple minutes later Natasha and Barton came in. Fury came in last.

"Well, Thor wouldn't be joining since he got a one way ticket to earth. Now, we are dead up here in the air. Communications are down. Okay, now, yes we were going to make weapons with the Tesseract, but i never did believe that it was a good idea. This, however, The Avengers Initiative was what i truly believed in. Stark knows this. To bring about remarkable people, to see if they can work together when needed to, to fight the battles we couldn't." Fury said.

Tony was getting up but Naruto stopped him.

"Tony, sit down. I got something to say." Tony stared at him, but sat.

"I have lived my entire life, being put down. Even up to my father wanted me as nothing more than a weapon." Natasha head lowered, she saw that. Naruto continued. "The person who i considered my friend, my brother, he almost killed me and put me in this world. In my world, it was either killed, or be killed. It was a war zone, with little peace in between. Now since i came here, this world was way better, and very peaceful. I met people who made me laugh, who made me happy and who i made family with." Tony glanced at him, and smiled. Naruto got up and slammed his hands on the table. "Now, someone is threatening this peace, and is threatening my friends and family i have made here, and i won't just sit by and let that happen. Even if it kills me, i will stop him. You guys know this to. You guys have friends and family out there. Now you guys could sit here, fight and quarrel with each other for no fucking reason, or you guys can come together as one team and help me protect this place, our home! So i will just leave you guys with one question, which will you do?" he then walked out leaving them alone. Fury just smirked and followed Naruto, with Hills behind.

Naruto went to the med bay, and saw Coulson. He looked to be asleep.

"Nice speech there. Couldn't make a better one." Fury said.

"I just spoke the truth. I will fight to my last breath to protect my friends here." He replied.

"Well, it is getting them going. I saw that they are ready to move, and Tony has just left. Steve, Barton and Bruce are on a plane ready to go. Natasha, she is waiting in your room where you have your suit. She said she wanted to talk to you."

Naruto glanced at fury and nodded. He headed out, but Hills stopped him. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I want to thank you for that save. You saved my life, and well, i am in your debt."

Naruto just smiled.

"It was nothing really. You would have done the same to me."

She smiled and let him go."I will be waiting after this, for you"

Naruto entered his room and saw Natasha sitting on a chair.

"You wanted to see me." He asked.

She looked up at him. "Yes. Please sit." She gestured to a chair. He did and sat. She took a breath. "I have something to say to you, and before we head out. I didn't know why i am afraid. It was the reason i kept on avoiding you. After that day, when you showed me your past, anytime i saw you, i kept seeing you like the beast in you. All that blood covered you, the red eyes. That kept me afraid of you. I used to talk to Barton about it. He said that, it was all in my mind. After i was free from the brain wash, i put up a wall around my heart to protect me from people that wanted to hurt me. It was a defense. And it was true. So, i wanted to say sorry. I truly am. And that, i know i might be sounding rude, but i don't want you to leave me alone, again."

Naruto face was emotionless during the whole thing. He wasn't mad, he wasn't angry. He didn't know what to feel. He got up, and went and took out his armour and started to suit up. Natasha sat there, and stared at him. She got up and was about to leave, but Naruto grabbed her hand. She turned around, and met Naruto lips. She just melted there. She closed her eyes and kissed back with just the same passion. When they broke apart, Naruto stared into her eyes.

"I am not going anywhere yet." She smiled and hugged him. "Come on, we got a world to save." She nodded and they headed to the plane. Naruto made sure everyone was there.

"Alright, lets go kick some ass. I will head out and try to catch up with Tony. I got a message saying that Loki is already there. So let's move out." They all nodded and Naruto took off.

Only one thought was running through his mind.

'Hang on bro, we are on our way.'


	7. Showdown Pt2 End?

_**Well, this is it, i think. This was the hardest chapter to write. I really didn't know how to end it. And i am not so good with fight scenes. So i tried my best. So review what you think. I got a review saying that i should do a re-write. I might. Not now, to busy. So here is your chapter, last one. Read and Review!**_

_**Chapter 6 – Showdown Pt. 2, END?**_

The sight of STARK towers came into Naruto sights. He saw an energy beam fly into the sky, and saw a portal opening. He cursed. He then saw a window broke on the top floor, and his is eyes widen, as he saw Tony taking a free fall from the top floor, being flung through the window. He headed straight towards him, but slowed downed when he saw his new suit rocket towards him. He then glanced up towards the portal seeing the Chitauri fly through, and started to fire there weapons at anything in there sight. He flew towards Tony side, when he saw him stabilise himself.

"Tony, you okay they man?" He asked through the headset.

"Yeah, just a close call, anyways, what about the army up there?" he asked, pointing towards the invasion that was approaching.

"We have to try and hold them back until the others get here. They will be here in a couple of minutes. I will have some clones seeing about the civilians. Let's get wild."

Tony nodded and started blasting any hostiles he can. Naruto summoned as much clones as he can to handle the civilians. It was a lot. He had to take a breather when he was done.

'_Damn! Was not expecting that. Guess i will have to do some more training after this. Hey Katsumi, want to come out and play?' _

'_Hell yeah! It's been to fucking long since i stretched my legs!' _Naruto chuckled. He opened his suit by his stomach, and put his hand on the seal. He turned his wrist and opened the seal. Everyone and every living thing shuddered. They all felt the power that was released. They then heard a roar that echoed for miles. All the Chitauri paused, and glanced at each other. Loki was even scared, and second guessing about his plans, but he knew he couldn't fail. He had an army backing him and to do his bidding.

Naruto grinned when he saw Katsumi in all her glory. He went into his Biju mode. The flame like chakra enhancing his suit more. It boosts his power in the suit making it faster and more durable.

"You take care of the ground troops, me and Tony will see about the air ones." He said to her. She nodded, and went off, smashing them with her paws, grabbing them with her tails flinging them all over.

Naruto shot up in the air, helping Tony, shooting down any of the enemy that was flying in the air. They were dropping like flies. He saw his clones helping any of the civilians, helping out the NYPD, clearing the streets, and protected them from the ground enemies.

"Urm Naruto, who is the big nine tails fox?" Tony asked, staring at the large, fox, destroying the aliens. He was kind of feeling sorry for them now, kind of.

"Oh that, that's Katsumi full form." Naruto said, like he was just talking about the weather, and still taking down the Chitauri.

"Hey guys, you need a hand up there? And what's with the large fox?" Steve voice came through the headset.

"Nope we are good. You guys take out Loki and see about any that reach the ground. We will try and keep most of the fighting here. We can't let them get too far. Try and get that dam device to turn off. And that's Katsumi, she's on our side. These guys just keep on coming!" Naruto shouted out, while knocking of a, chariot flier with 2 Chitauri on board. He was getting real annoyed with these aliens. They were like flies that are attracted to honey, they just kept on coming.

"Alright, we got it." he replied. As they circle the tower, they saw Loki staring at them. Barton tried to get a clean shot with the mini cannon, but Loki fired his staff at the ship. Barton tried to dodge it, but he still got hit.

"Shit, brace yourselves, we are going down!" he shouted, while trying to land the ship safely. They were stopped just before they hit the ground. They saw the large fox holding them up with her tails.

"Urmm, thanks?" Barton said, a little scared. Katsumi just nodded to him and placed them on the ground. They came out of the ship.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Naruto asked as he landed in front of the group.

"Yeah, so what's the situation?" Steve asked.

"Well, Tony and i are trying to keep them in a perimeter. We don't want them crossing a certain point. I have clones all over, saving as much civilians, and guarding them. I got some trouble by the walk-over over there. Other than that, we just need to get that device of." Naruto told him. They then saw Thor arrive on the scene.

"Umm guys, we got trouble." Tony said over the radio, just as a huge, whale...carrier...thing came through the portal. It crashed through a building, and then started to drop Chitauris like mad on the scene.

"Okay, Thor, you try and take out as many as you can at the mouth of the portal, light em up, Barton, try and take out as much as you can as well, stay hidden and strike, you can be long range with your bow, covering us. Natasha, you are with me we are going to stay on the ground here, and protect any civilians who are stranded, and also helping Naruto clones. Tony, you keep them in the perimeter, any outside, incinerate them. Bruce, Naruto, you guys have that huge, thing." Steve ordered out. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, Tony, bring that big, whatever thing that is over here." Naruto said through his head set.

"Alright, guys get ready; i am bringing the party to you." Tony replied. He flew towards them and the whale...carrier, thing followed.

"Don't you mean that for me?" Bruce asked a little confused. Naruto chuckled.

"I think it is best for you to get angry, and join me in this."

"Well, that is my secret, i am always angry." He said, he turned and started to change. Naruto laughed, and dispelled a clone that was collecting Nature Chakra. He smirked and turned on his Biju cloak once more. Everyone widen there eyes. They felt the power rolling off him. Even Thor shuddered. Natasha just stared in awe. Naruto smirked at there reaction.

'_It is the first time they are seeing me in this form.'_

They watched the, thing, approach them.

"I-i don't see how that is a party." Natasha stuttered out.

Naruto eyes changed to the Rinnegan, and he flew up in the air. He placed his hand out. Bruce or Hulk now charged and punch the, thing, on it head, and tried to push it back. Naruto watched it slow down, the bottom coming over them.

"**Shinra Tensei"**

It stopped, and was flung back, and kept going, carrying whatever was in its path, for over 300 ft. It dropped dead. Everyone just paused for a second, trying to take in what just happened. The Chitauri halted, and screamed out for vengeance. The team then split up, and went to there task, cleaning out the invaders.

Hulk was jumping from building to building, taking out the Chitauri, punching and gutting them. Barton took a boost with Tony and got on a high perch, covering a wide area and taking out as much as he could. Steve was in the ground with Natasha standing there ground and evacuating any civilians they found, they were holding up well, and with the Naruto clones there, it was an advantage for there team. Tony and Naruto was doing perimeter, taking out as much as they can as well. Naruto in his Biju cloak was ripping through them with ease and thanks to the Rinnegan abilties, he could pull them in, and rip them up with a **Rasengan** from the air, while Tony was blasting them down. Katsumi was enjoying it with them also. She was in the heart of it all, cleaning out from the sky with her long tails and on the ground. Thor was trying to keep as many as them from coming out the portal, and also was looking for Loki. It seemed the team had an advantage.

* * *

Loki just smirked. He was having a front row seat. "Send in the second wave." He said out loud. With that, more whale carriers flew through the portal. Naruto cursed as he saw this. He needed a plan to clear it up.

"Guys, are you seeing this? I don't think we can last through that!" Natasha said through the Inter-Com.

"I have an idea." Naruto said.

"Well, hurry up with it! I don't think we can take any more." Tony said. He was already full, and was trying to help Banner out, they were dog piling him. Thor was with Steve, and Natasha was chasing Loki. Barton was out of arrows, and was fighting with his hands.

'Katsumi, i think we can use a Biju Bomb at the moment, see if you can take out those Carriers.'

'Okay, i will try, but i can only do 2. I don't have full power, only 4 tails. Most of it is still mostly in you. I will need to change back in human form after my first one.'

'Okay, i am heading to you now; i will watch your back.'

She charged up it up, and fired it of. It tore right through 2, incinerating it, and severely damaged a second one. The other one got away.

"Wow! Naruto, what ever was that, do it again!" Steve said.

"Sorry, it's limited. And it was Katsumi, not me; i can do it, but it is tiring and i need time and concentration which i doubt i can get here." Naruto replied. He landed next to Katsumi, who was in her human form and picked her up.

"Can you fight still?" he asked her. She nodded. Naruto turn of his cloak, and placed his hand on her stomach. He was transferring some chakra to her.

"Here, i gave you back all of your power."

"But, what about you? You will lose half of your power and clones out there." She exclaimed out.

"Hey just relax. I still have Sage Mode. I want you to head down by Natasha, she could use a hand. I am gona take down that last carrier. Hopefully it is the last one."

"Alright, be careful." Naruto just smirked and kissed her.

"You to, remember you are fully out now. You can get hurt seriously." She nodded. Naruto flew of on one of the highest building. He stated to charge a **Rasen Shuriken. **

'It may not be a Biju Bomb, but it should be enough.'

Fully completed, he took aim. He fired it and watched as it raced towards the carrier. It struck and wiped out the last one. Naruto then fell to one knee.

'Dam that is real fucking tiring.'

"Fuck Yeah! Good going Naruto!" Tony shouted out.

"Yeah, thanks. You guys take out the injured one yet?"

"Yeah, Hulk and Thor killed it. Also, Hulk got Loki, it was fucking hilarious! I had Jarvis record it, will show you later-"

Tony was cut off.

"Tony! You there?" Naruto asked

"Some Chitauri dogged pile me. My left boot is damaged. I can't get my full thrust in it. Other than that im ok."

"Ok, i will take care of the perimeter. You guys see about ground-"

"Does anyone copy? There is a nuclear bomb heading your way! Stark! Naruto! I repeat, Nuclear Bomb heading your way! The Council made 2 pilots fire them. Fury got one, but the other got way." Hills said over radio.

There was a silence over the team for a couple seconds.

"I got it." Naruto said.

"What? Where in gods name are you going to put it?" Tony asked.

"Hey guys i can close the portal!" Natasha said. "You hear me, i can do it."

"Don't! Not yet, that is the perfect place to put the Bomb!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you know that is a one way trip?" Steve said.

"Yeah, no bigie." he said. Tony cursed. "Jarvis, private connection to Naruto." Jarvis did as commanded.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Tony shouted.

"I came to this world, when i was supposed to die in my one. I loss my home, my family. You, you have a life and a woman here for you and a chance at a family. I may have started new bonds here, and got a brother, but i can't just watch you die. Just tell Natasha i am sorry, and Katsumi, i am setting her free. Looks like i have to break that promise. I had a feeling i might not walk out of this one, goodbye, broth..."

"Connection loss sir. Trying to reconnect."

Tony just stared at the portal as it was closing. They held there breath, especially Natasha. As the portal closed, nothing came back through. They lowered there head, and Tony dropped to his knees.

Couple minutes later, Steve, Banner, Natasha who still had tears flowing, Katsumi and Barton were checking through some wreckage.

"Hey guys, you see Naruto anywhere? I can't seem to get him mentally?" Katsumi asked. She was worried. She may have never said it, but she loved the blond idiot. They may have act like friends, but she came to love the idiot, but was too afraid to tell him. It was a new feeling to her, so she wanted to take it slow.

They then heard like a jet was landing behind them. It was Tony.

"Katsumi, Naruto was the one that directed the missile to the portal." Natasha whispered out.

"WHAT!" She shouted. Tony looked down. He just played a recording of the last conversation.

Katsumi dropped down on her knees. "That baka! That idiotic dumb bastard!" She cried. Natasha followed her, and hugged her. Her tears flowing also.

The atmosphere was a depressing one. Katsumi and Natasha was just holding each other, crying there eyes out. Tony had some tears in his eyes as well. Steve and Thor tried to hide it, but it was there in his face, along with Banner and Barton.

"Come on. It is not over yet, Loki is still has to be taken in. He is not dead yet. We have to get the Tesseract back to Asgard, before anymore enemies decide to attack." Thor said. Steve nodded.

"We will mourn after; let's get this war over with."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything. It was only black.

"Where am i? What happened? Is it over?" He muttered out. He tried to remember. He kept hold of the missile, and went through the portal. He was amazed of the sight. He was in space, and it was a beautiful. He also saw the Chitauri ship. It was huge. He let the missile go, and watch as it kept going. He started to feel cold and he couldn't breathe. His thrusters in his boots went out. His vision started to go dark. He didn't know why, but he saw Katsumi and Natasha in his vision. He saw Tony and Pepper also. He faintly heard the explosion. His body started to get colder. The last thing he remembered was seeing something like an angel shadow cover him from the explosion, and it went dark.

"Hello, Uzumaki Naruto." A voice spoke out.

Naruto shot up. He turned to the voice, but had to close his eyes.

"Damn, that's bright! How did i even miss seeing you?"

"Because, i choose to not reveal myself to you at that moment." The voice spoke out.

Naruto peeked out with his hand in front of his eyes. He saw the light died down, but not by much. He still couldn't stare direct at where the voice was.

"So, who are you, or, what are you?"

"You might know me as Kami, from your realm." The voice spoke.

Naruto eyes widened. He fell to his knees, and bows his head.

"Forgive me Kami-sama, for my ignorance."

"Stand Up Uzumaki Naruto, there is nothing to be forgiven." The voice almost bellowed out. Naruto felt the power in it. It was crushing, but also warm. He did as he was commanded.

"I only brought you here, for a decision you have to make. I have watched your life from the very beginning to the end. I saw your greatest achievements, and the moments where you just wanted to end everything. Where many men would crumble under the strain, you preserved on."

If there was a description to what Naruto was feeling, he never heard of it. He always had a doubt, but he still believed that, Kami watched him. Watched him grew up. Watched him fight for his life. Watched him be stripped of everything and had to start over, and still ended loosing what he gained again. The emotions he was feeling. It could not be described.

"You vanished from you realm, and ended up in this one. And yet again, continued with your ways. You are truly a great one. And with the life you had, i will give you the choice, to either start back over in your realm, with everything you have, or go back to the world you saved, and continue on."

Naruto froze. To start over, or to continue on. He had to choose which life he wanted, which of his loved ones to be with. He fell to his knees once more.

"None. I choose to die. If i could, i would choose both, i can't choose which of my loved ones i want to be with, it is impossible." He said. He had tears flowing.

"Very good answer, you really are pure at heart. You will have the chance to return home, but, it will not be like once before. When you left, chaos took over, and everything was destroyed. The Bijus destroyed everything over because the balance of the nine was not there. I want you to fix this. You will be sent, to fix the wrongs, and make right. I will call on you at a certain time, so enjoy your peace with your new family."

Naruto couldn't believe it. His world was destroyed. Everything he sacrificed for was gone. He felt a hand on his head.

"They did not suffer, your family fought and died happily. They were strong at heart. Do not hurt yourself, thinking that it was your fault."

He glanced up, but his vision blurred.

"I will see you again, but until such time, live happily knowing that, you would see them again, and be with them."

That was the last thing he heard, before he felt like he was falling. He once more felt the coldness around him like from space, but the difference was he was able to breathe.

_**Week Later.**_

It has been a week since the battle. There a lot of damage still and a lot of aliens remains to clean up. At the moment, there were seeing Thor and Loki off. Loki couldn't say anything, well it was probably because he had a device to shut him up on his mouth but they could see him smirking. During the few days after the war, they was a mass funeral for those who loss their lives. Also, there was a memorial for the hero, who gave his life to protect theirs. Katsumi and Natasha spent the time together, talking about Naruto. Hills joined in, and they welcome her. Katsumi will tell them all there adventures from his past. Hills wanted to know about her hero, so it was really nice to here about his past. Tony finally told Pepper everything and they planned to get married. Barton went back to SHEILD, and Fury finally got back everything working. Bruce will be going with Tony, along with Katsumi. She and Pepper would be secretary for Tony. Natasha also went back to SHEILD, but she would take her time out to get together with Katsumi. Steve took a road trip, because after being frozen for so long, and the world changing around him, he needed to see the sights, and clear his mind.

So now here they were, to finally send of Loki of to Asgard.

"It was a pleasure, working with you guys. I just wish we were all here. Katsumi, you have my condolences. I will see to it personally, Loki gets a fair punishment. Goodbye." Thor said. He activated the device, and they were gone.

Everyone stared at the spot where they were for a couple seconds.

"Let's go, people will be coming here to see what the light show was about." Tony said. They nodded and started to head to their vehicles. As they were about to leave, they saw something streak across the sky.

"What is it now?" Tony said. They watch as it crashed not to far from where they were.

"Let's check it out." Steve said. They all rushed to the crash sight.

Steve was the first one to the scene. To him it looked like an asteroid from space. He waited for the rest of them. They all surrounded the zone and waited for the smoke to clear out. Katsumi was watching the scene a little weirdly. She felt something familiar from whatever landed in there. As it cleared up, Tony eyes widened. Steve was the second one to see what was inside.

"No way." He muttered out.

"Impossible!" that was Bruce.

"Na-naruto!" she screamed out. Katsumi got closer. She then ran forward and tried to touch him, but it was to hot. She stared at his face where the helmet was on. His chest piece had a low glow.

Natasha was glued to the spot. She couldn't believe it. They said that he was lost in space. They would never find his body, but here he was, looking like hell, in a crater.

"How?" Tony muttered. Steve brought some water to try and cool his suit. When it cooled enough, they opened his helmet. They gasped as they saw his body looked normal. Katsumi hand trembled as she checked for a pulse.

"H-he is alive!" she almost shouted. "Naruto, can you here me?" She slapped his face lightly. His eyes moved a little under his lids, and he opened it slightly.

"Ka-kat-sumi..." was all he said before his eyes closed back.

"Come on, we need to get him out of that suit and to a hospital." Bruce said. Tony nodded and he and Steve along with Bruce helped move him to the car. Tony started to take his suit apart. Natasha called the hospital and told them so they would be ready. They were couple minutes later, heading to the hospital. Katsumi had his head on her lap, and Natasha was still in shock. They couldn't believe it.

"I don't care how, i am just glad he is back." Tony said. She nodded along with Katsumi.

"I just hope he is ok." Natasha said.

But what they didn't know was who saved him, and why.

**Well thanks everyone! And i might continue it with a next adventure. Who knows. Also, if anyone would like to adopt to continue, PM me. PEACE XD!**


End file.
